


Crave.

by XxXA27XxX



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dark!Jon, Dark!Sansa, F/M, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark are Cousins, Kinda?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political!Jon, Post-Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Shot one shot, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX
Summary: After killing Ramsay, there's only one person Sansa needs; Jon.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *Disclaimer: english is not my first language.

> **"And the feeling coming from my bones  
>  Says, "Find a home"**

She would never forget the feeling of getting Winterfell back from the Boltons, the feeling of bravery, excitment, the indescritable rush that went thought out her body like lighning. The smell of blood, the moaning and lamenting of the diying soldiers in the mud, the mess left behind after a was something Sansa would never forget in her whole life. 

"We have him in the kennel, m'lady." someone said behind her, taking her out from her stupor, adrenaline making her heart beat faster. 

  
When she was done, a smile on her face, Sansa was feeling like a God. A day ago she had a plan in case they lost because she'd rather cut her throat open from ear to ear like her mother than be by Ramsay's side for one more night. And then, they won. Winterfell was theirs again and Ramsay, a threat until this day, now was nothing more than a war prisioner. Now, he was dog shit. They were barking and figthing for pieces of Ramsay when the guards came. 

There was only one person she nedeed that moment. 

Jon.

She roamed the halls looking for him, the men were shouthing, drinking and enjoying their victory, but Jon was nowhere to be seen there. She went inside, looking in the old rooms, avoiding the memories some of them gave her. _"He's gone, now."_ In a small room, she saw him thought the little space left from the open door. He was bathing, head rested in the edge of the tub, wet hair sticking on his forehead, his breathing slow and steady. He wasn't all bloody anymore, Sansa noticed. She also noticed the knife marks on his chest, specially the one right in his heart. She hold her breath. 

He was so fucking beautiful and so brave, she cursed herself from thinking of him like that. She was as mad as Ramsay. She fed a man to the dogs and now she wants to fuck her half brother. 

When she tought of giving up she remembered the rush and that delicious feeling of being invencible and took her first step inside, the wood sofly creacking under her feet in response. Jon lifted his head, looking back. 

"Sansa?" his face was so confused. 

"It's done." she said, coming close, heart beating fast. He was so fucking beautiful. 

"What? What are you doing here...now?" his voice quiet, aware of his nakedness. "I will get dressed and then we can talk." 

But he made no move to get up and get his clothes, neither Sansa moved out of the room to give him privacy, in fact, she only came closer, kneeling beside the tub, theirs eyes meeting. 

"What did you do, Sansa?" fuck, she loved his rough voice.

"I killed him." he almost rolled his eyes.

"I fucking know that, Sansa. How did you do it?" 

With a smirk in her face she got closer, touching the water with her fingers and dripping them on Jon's shoulders. 

"I strapped him to a chair and fed him to his beasts in the kennel." her tone was nonchalant, almost like she did it everyday. Her head high on adrenaline. 

Jon caught a breath, a shiver going down his spine, awakening in him not only disconfort but also making him slighty aroused. 

"Good." was all he could say before realising his breath.

"Good?" Sansa inquired.

"Aye." his mind now only thinking about the water dripping on his shoulders and how close she was, how her eyes were shiny and her pupils dialated, her rosy cheeks and lips so enticing. And then she stood up, quickly taking off her winter coat and winter dress, dressed only on her undergarments and socks she lowered herself in the tub with Jon, sitting on his naked lap. He could be surprised but he could be totally taken by the feeling of her wet and warm on top of him, and that's what he preferred. 

He was damned already, a dead man walking, a condened soul. He was going to hell already anyways. 

"Sansa, this is dangerous." but his hands were already on her waist, pulling her slighty up to align his cock with her entrance. 

"Who cares? You?" and then, he entered her slowly, allowing her tight wet cunt to adjust to him. Sansa moaned and whinned, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

"Shhh, shh, you can take it." Jon said close to her ear making Sansa moan so good. They moved together, splashing water with their moviments. Their eyes always on each other, their mouths kissing and licking everything they reached. It was like an insatiable hunger, always needing more of each other. 

"Fuck, Jon. It feels so good." 

It did, it felt so fucking good and so wrong it almost felt right. And even if everything in their sane mind said they should stop right now and be ashamed for the rest of their lives they decided they could cum together, holding and kissing while doing it instead.

A single tear dropped from Sansa's eye after she subsided from her orgasm. 

Jon kissed her, tenderly this time, asking if she was feeling fine. She only smiled, kissing him back before getting up, putting on her heavy coat and left for her room. 

Tomorrow she would deal with all of this and all of this means. Right now, she would take off her wet clothes, ask for more wood on her fire, and fall sleep knowing that from now on, there would be no more sleepless nights from terror.

Winterfell was hers. 

Jon was hers. 

  
Or so she tought untill he left for Dragonstone and returned with another Queen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After refusing Daenerys, Jon goes to Sansa's rooms.

**"And if I catch it coming back my way**  
**I'm gonna serve it to you."**

Jon's heart was pouding and his mouth was dry. 

"Alright, then. Let it be fear." 

Daenerys' words echoed in his head like he was hunted. He knew the game he was playing was a dangerous one, he knew if he digged deeper he may not like what he'd found. But nothing prepared him from the cosmical joke that was his parentage. Born after a romance that started a war and killed thousands of people whom had nothing to do with it . It broke an empire. It brought a new king. The same king that took Ned Stark as a hand and Sansa as a future daughter-in-law. It changed everything. And for what? What it meant being son of Reaghar Targeryen after all? The throne? Fuck the throne, he didn't want that. Daenerys could have it. 

His body shook again with her voice saying once again "let it be fear".

Once he reached her rooms, he knocked on her door, ignoring the curious glancing of the guards. 

"Who's there?" 

"It's me."

There was a noise in the room and seconds later the door opened.

She nodded to the guards and Jon made his way in. 

He tried his best to play the game and save Sansa from the work, he tought that if he kept Daenerys by his side, with her dragons, army and dragon glass, maybe they'd have a chance of winning this. And then, after and if he survived, then he would think about what to do next. The problem was he didn't know how to play the game of thrones nearly as good as Sansa. He thought he knew because of what happened at the Wall, but that was small fish compared to what happens when you have to worry about the whole realm and not only the Wall. But, Sansa played Littlefinger like a doll, used the Vale's army in their favour and then had Arya to slit his throat. He only wished now that Sansa woulnd't have to pay for him being a poor player. 

"Jon? What is it?" her voice showing a little bit of preocupation. "You look... unwell." 

He let out a dry laughter.

"Sansa, remember when I asked you to trust me?" 

She only nodded. 

"I need you to keep trusting me. I need you by my side, you understand?" his thoughts now were filled with the warmth and stench coming from the dragons's throat, he imagined Sansa being burned alive, Winterfell in flames while he rode his dragon beside Daenerys. A nightmare. The outcome of his actions. A freak of nature, just like him. 

"Is there something I need to know?" Sansa asked, looking for something in his eyes, there was a glimpse of something but Sansa could make it out. "You come to my room late at night, breathless, looking like you just saw a ghost or something." 

"This thing, this game..." he began talking. "Does it ever end?" 

Sansa got closer, taking his hands on hers, bringing them near her lips. She almost felt sorry for him if he didn't broke her heart with his choices. 

"If you win." there was a pause. "Or if you die. Not even then."

He looked at her, taking in the deep bright blue of her eyes. 

"Let me play the game with you, let me help." 

He wished he could, he wished he was smart enough to see how much Sansa could help his cause.

"Do you still trust me?" she whispered so sweetly. He closed his eyes, answering a "Of course I do, Sansa."

"Do you still want me?" 

He froze, only to melt in her arms when she aproached him, tracing his face with her delicate fingers. 

"More than anything." he whispered back.

"Prove it, Jon." 

The kiss was urgent and fast, Sansa's hands were on Jon's hair, tugging and pulling, bitting his bottom lip. She wanted him so badly and it hurted how he didn't deserve her. 

He pushed her on the bed, spreading her knees, wearing only her nightgown and a robe, he had easy access to her wet cunt, only waiting for him. Jon started by gently kissing her labia before lapping her clit with his soft tongue, dwelling on her moans and her taste. He was slow, circling her clit with care, licking her slit, fucking her with this tongue until she was soaking wet and all he could smell was Sansa. 

"Please, Jon. Can you just..." she said panting, her tone needy.

"Please, what?" he opened his breaches, pulling his hard cook out. 

"Please fuck me!" 

Jon only laughed before caressing her slit with his cook and entering her wetness in one stroke. 

They found their pace quickly, moaning each others names. Jon had a handfull of Sansa's hair in his firm grip while he fucked her, watching the heat in her eyes, how horny she was. How beautiful and how her tits were, jumping with their fast rithym. 

Sansa reached her orgasm first, bitting the her hand so nobody else could hear her cumming all over Jon's cook. He didn't last long after her. 

Once they calmed down and all they could hear was the fire cracking in her fireplace, Sansa asked. 

"Are you in danger?" 

"No" he lied.

"Am I in danger?" 

"No" he lied again.

Lying was the thing he did the most these days. In his head, it was all for a good cause. The only thing he could't lie thought was the ever lasting love for Sansa, that never subsided. 

Later, when he was in a dark, dirty cell, with Daenerys' blood dry in his hands, he tried to hate her for telling his secrets, but he couldn't hate her more strongly than he loved her. This was the game of thrones and he lost. 

"Do you forgive me?"

Feeling like a piece of shit, he hugged Sansa tight one more time, not even able to look her in the eyes after all that happened. There was nothing to forgive, it was hard to make a team when one of them keeps hiding the game. He could only wish she could forgive him one day. And maybe, after time has healed enough of their wounds, maybe he could meet again and the sense of longing won't be this heavy. 

Jon only had to wait, he knew he would have Sansa Stark again. 


End file.
